Merguerite Petunia Potter
by Damadel-Aire
Summary: Estas son las primeras historias de la tercera generación, en donde me permito presentarles a mi personaje, Marguerite Petunia Dursley


¿Como fueron los primeros dias de la tercera generación en la famosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería?, he aquí mi versión de los hechos en la cuál quiero presentar mi OC. Este fic participa en el reto Vivan los OC´s del foro ATG. Las palabras que me fueron asignadas son Política y Competición

Si, si, ya lo sabemos…nada referente a Harry Potter nos pertenece, sino a la genial JK….solo nos gusta aprovechar sus personajes en nuestras truculentas historias

* * *

Margerite Petunia Dursley

Habían pasado diecisiete años desde la batalla, la calma reinaba en el mundo, y como cada años principios de septiembre, el expreso de Hogwarts esperaba con su chimenea humeante y su alegre color escarlata a los alumnos que cursarían ese ciclo escolar.

Harry empujaba el carrito lleno de equipaje coronado con una jaula en la que una curiosa lechuza ululaba. A su lado estaba James Sirius y unos pasos más atrás llevaban de la mano a Albus Severus.

Entraron por la mágica plataform en un instante estaban ante la emblemática locomotora, faltaba poco más de media hora para partir pero ya había decenas de familias que se saludaban.

Vamos James, en solo un rato más estarás en camino a Hogwarts— dijo Harry en tanto que buscaba con la mirada a Ginny,

No fue fácil hallarlos, pues ya había más personas, se encontraron con Ron y Hermione, quienes venían con Rose y Hugo, los saludaron con la mano y James corrió a encontrarse con sus primos. Mas adelante vieron a Teddy, quien iba tomado de la mano con Victorie, y todos se empezaron a reunir esperando la hora de partida.

De pronto, algo más llamó la atención de Harry; allá por la entrada apareció una persona que él conocía, su rostro era ahora más maduro, pero ciertamente era alguien a quien jamás pensó que vería en ese lugar, (hacia diecisiete años que no le veía) allí estaba Dudley, su rostro ya no tenía ese aspecto porcino de la juventud y sus ojillos miraban asombrados cuanto le rodeaba. A su lado una hermosa mujer de rubio cabello y aspecto elegante llevaba de la mano a una niña de cabello igualmente rubio, y aunque también tenía el alargado rostro de la tía Petunia, los ojos eran bastante parecidos a los de él y a los de su madre. Harry se quedó paralizado, incapaz de moverse, y habría seguido así de no ser porque Dudley lo vio y con un poco de timidez se encaminó hasta él

Hola Harry, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos— dijo mientras le tendía la mano conciliatoriamente

B…bastante tiempo Dudley…¿c…como es que estas aquí? — digo, en este lugar

Oh, bueno— dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a la niña que ahora se abrazó a su cuerpo con timidez— es un poco largo de contar, pero lo importante es que mi hija resultó ser…bruja

¿Tu hija? — Harry iba de sorpresa en sorpresa— y como lo tomaron los tíos?

Papá no llegó a darse cuenta, lamentablemente murió cuando Tunnie era una bebé, sus poderes no se había mostrado. En cuanto a Mamá…pues lloró, como podrás imaginar, pretende hacerse la dura, pero en más de una ocasión la he escuchado decirle "eres igual a tu tía Lily"

Harry sonrió con un poco de tristeza al recordar a su madre, y en lo mucho que le habría gustado saber que tenía una sobrina bruja. Se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la niña mientras le sonreía

—Hola preciosa, soy Harry, tu tío Harry— dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla cariñosamente— déjame presentarte a tus primos— y acto seguido la llevó a reunirse con los demás miembros de la familia. Para la hora en que el tren debía partir, la chica había sido puesta bajo el cuidado de los chicos, y bastante más tranquila de saber que no iniciaría esta aventura sola se despidió de sus padres y se fue a sentar al vagón con sus recién conocidos primos

La llegada al colegio fue como siempre una inesperada sorpresa para los chicos del primer año. El nerviosismo antes de ser asignados a sus respectivas casas los tenía casi paralizados, el diminuto profesor Flitwick, en su carácter de subdirector y parado en una escalerilla se encontraba con el sombrero seleccionador en la mano esperando que cada alumno se sentara al banquillo para ser asignados.

— Arrow, Marianne— dijo el profesor, mientras una nerviosa niña se colocaba el sombrero y un par de segundos después escuchaba— Slythering!. Uno a uno, fueron desfilando los nuevos alumnos tras escuchar su nombre, Tunnie que aun no estaba muy familiarizada con el mundo mágico no sabia a donde mirar pues todo le resultaba sorprendente

—Dursley, Marguerite Petunia— llamó el maestro haciendole señas a niña para que pasara a sentarse. Tunnie (como le decían de cariño sus padres) se sentó un tanto nerviosa, sintiendo como el mágico sombrero se posaba en su cabeza

—Mmmmm— susurro— eres una personita con carácter determinado, aunque un poco insegura….nada que no corrijas con el tiempo, veo que tu mente es brillante…me parece que ya se a donde perteneces. Gryfindor! — grito finalmente el sombrero. De la mesa prorrumpieron en aplausos y Tunnie fue a ocupar su lugar junto a los demás

De esa manera empezó la vida escolar de la hija de Dudley, quien pronto empezó a habituarse a su nueva condición en la escuela, le gustaban sus compañeros, los maestros y en especial disfrutaba la clase de transformaciones, en la cuál pronto descubrió que tenía mucho talento, logrando para su casa muchos puntos. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Victorie, con quien se llevaba muy bien, y quien se había convertido en algo así como su hermana mayor y la había puesto al corriente en todas las cosas que desconocía.

Ya no era extraño verlas juntas por los pasillos, acompañadas por James, Hugo y Teddy, comer juntos y hasta acudir a las **competencias** de Quiddish, en donde Ted era uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor. Realmente Tunnie era ya parte de la familia.

Había una sola cosa que Tunnie no entendía aún…la **política** del colegio que le impedía poder salir a visitar Hogsmade, ya que Teddy y Vic ya le habían platicado de lo hermoso que era y de las muchos lugares que podrían visitar…para eso tendría que esperar algunos años

Se acercaba Halloween, Tunnie esperaba con ansias para ver de que manera se celebraba esa festividad, el gran salón estaba adornado, como siempre, de forma espectacular y los alimentos eran dignos de un premio, los fantasmas realizaron un hermoso numero musical que fue ampliamente ovacionado por todos los presentes, y una vez que termino la velada salieron a pasear por los jardines del colegio. Esa noche Ted y Torie salieron aparte, tenian cosas de que hablar. James y Tunnie decidieron que visitarían a Hagrid, a quien solían visitar cada semana. La noche empezaba a caer en los lindes del bosque, los sonidos de los animales que vivían allí llamaron la atención de los chicos cuando estaban a punto de tocar la puerta, intrigados se encaminaron hacia allá y conforme se acercaban el ruido se fue intensificando, unos ojillos se clavaron en ellos. Los chicos se detuvieron en seco al ver salir de entre los arbustos un pequeño elfo de aspecto desvalido, su ropa demostraba que había sufrido bastante maltrato, al ver a los chicos se dejo caer al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse de un posible ataque

—Ragnik lo siente, señor, Ragnik jamás lo volverá a hacer— decía entre lágrimas y temblando incontrolablemente— Ragnik no quería desobedecer al joven amo en su tarea

—Calma, cálmate por favor—dijo Tunnie arrodillándose ante el pequeño elfo y tratando de tranquilizarlo—todo esta bien, nosotros somos amigos, te ayudaremos

El elfo fue tranquilizándose poco a poco mientras los chicos le ayudaban a levantarse y le sacudían los andrajos mugrientos que constituían su ropa

—Dime—le pregunto James intrigado—quien eres tu y como es que te has aparecido aquí

—Ragnik es un elfo desobediente— dijo con tristeza, jalándose las orejas a modo de castigo— mi joven amo estará muy disgustado porque Ragnik no ha cumplido con lo que él le ha ordenado, seguramente el amo castigará a Ragnik, y estará muy justo—decía casi al borde del llanto

—¿Quién es tu amo Ragnik? —preguntó Tunnie mientras sacaba un pañuelo de entre su túnica para limpiar el rostro del elfo

—Ragnik pertenece a la familia Malfoy, mi joven amo Scorpius me ha enviado al bosque encantado a buscar algo, pero la cosa que me ha enviado a buscar no está en el bosque, y ahora, Ragnik deberá regresar a su joven amo sin lo que le ha sido mandado, y el joven amo le dará a Ragnik su justo merecido—dijo mientras volvía a caer al suelo bañado en llanto

—Pero que es eso que te han pedido y que no has encontrado—James se intereso por saber que era lo que buscaba Ragnik

—Ragnik debía encontrar los colmillos de una acromántula para llevarla al joven amo

—¡Colmillos de acromántula! — dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

—Para que quiere ese tal Scorpius algo tan peligroso— quiso saber James

—Ragnik no lo sabe, señor, Ragnik solo sabe que no ha cumplido con lo que el amo Scorpius le ha pedido

—Encontrar colmillos de acromántula es bastante difíciles en este momento, pero déjanos hablar con Hagrid, seguramente si hay alguien que sabe donde encontrarlas ese es Hagrid.

—Los jóvenes amos son buenos con Ragnik, los jóvenes amos ayudaran a Ragnik a cumplir con la petición del amo Scorpius, Ragnik está agradecido con los jóvenes amos.

Y así de esta manera, una nueva aventura empezaba en Hogwarts, si antes habian sido los merodeadores y posteriormente el trío dorado, ahora era el turno de esta tercera generación.

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de mi historia El despertar del mal, que espero les guste

Reviews?


End file.
